


Dwisho Jahi

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: How would the story of the Baahubali series change if Mahendra and Avanthika are genderswapped?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts), [Fiera94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiera94/gifts), [tess1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/gifts).



> My Navaratri gift to the Baahubali fandom!
> 
> I dedicate this work to:  
> @avani (This is basically going to be a detailed version of what I wrote for her awesome '21 days of Baahubali' prompt series in response to the prompt 'Day 14: Genderswap changing the stories of the characters');
> 
> @Fiera94 (She convinced me to elaborate the Tumblr ficlet into a detailed, full-length fic);
> 
> @tess1978 (Thanks for the amazing prompt on Genderswap!Avanthika :D)
> 
> Chapters will be updated as and when RL permits. Life as a postgraduate medical student is tough, so please be kind!
> 
> Would love to know your feedback :)

"Mahishmati has forgotten him, Devasena! His name has indeed been erased from the memories of her people," Bhallaladeva barks mirthfully at the resolutely expressionless prisoner. "If anyone remembers him at all, it's you, who hopes to catch a glimpse of him one last time before death," he leans dangerously close to her and swings her chains ruthlessly. "Or it's me, who would love to kill him all over again," he adds with a dramatic smirk, briskly moving away from her. "Alas, both our wishes will remain unfulfilled."

"Comrades, let's leave the old hag behind," Bhadrudu is already getting impatient, and the party packs up to leave.

Devasena resumes her twice-a-day ritual of cleaning the floor with the edge of her tattered saree, unnoticed by Bhalla & Co, but it does not evade the sharp eyes of Kattappa, who has been noting this mysterious activity right from Day One of her imprisonment.

Guilt has been slow-poisoning Kattappa ever since he had to kill Baahu, and he would do anything-- anything at all-- to redeem himself. The least he can do is to return Devasena to a life of freedom and dignity.

He must do it.

He _will_ do it. This very night.

His worst fears come true at night though, with Devasena refusing to come with him. For the umpteenth time.

"Please don't be so stubborn, Your Highness! We may not get such an opportunity ever again. Stop this mindless activity, My Lady, and come with me," he begs.

Devasena turns to look at him, a sarcastic smile lurking on her lips.

 "This is no mindless activity, Kattappa! The soil of Mahishmati will be sanctified only with an Abhishekam using the blood of the demon currently sitting on the throne. I'm merely cleaning up the altar for the ceremony," she states matter-of-factly.

_Good Lord, has Devasena lost her sanity completely?_

"In case you have questions about my sanity, allow me to add that there are times when the gods-- even the Lord of the Gods Themselves-- must be defeated by demons. It is in such times that the Shakti needs to come forth to save the world," she snaps, almost as an answer to the question on his mind.

 _Lord of the Gods-- wait, that translates into 'Amarendra',_ notes Kattappa with a jolt.

_Could the imprisoned princess be talking in riddles? And is that Yuvarani Mahagauri who is being referred to as the potential saviour?_

His chain of thoughts is abruptly broken by a cloaked figure, who hurls a crumpled letter at him before disappearing into the darkness.

Thoroughly intrigued, Kattappa smoothens it out... only to see a single word.

'Amburi.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title has been taken from Argalastotram and means 'Vanquish the enemy.'


	2. Chapter 2

A rebel camp is far from the best place for children to grow up in, but the GenNext Kuntalans don't have much of a choice, do they?

From unisex uniforms to shoulder-length hair, from well-revised oaths of vengeance to unending archery lessons, there is little difference in the way Ananthanarayana and Vaishali grow up-- until they turn thirteen.

Vaishali's clothes turn red one fine day, and Anantha can only watch on in bewilderment-- and alarm-- while she is hurriedly escorted away by a bunch of women amidst hushed whispers.

His own voice starts sounding funnier and funnier until it sounds awfully like that of the leader himself.

He finds himself being pushed farther and farther into the rear rows during the daily evening meets, thanks to his insanely increasing height.

But worse than anything else, there are those weird hairs growing above his upper lip that keep thickening oh so stubbornly indeed.

Anantha dares not ask what is going on.

He has always been a bit of an introvert, and Vaishali has been virtually his only friend all these years... but nowadays, every damn time the duo tries to talk, someone notices them and brings them to the chief (who says strange things about 'keeping your hormones in control' that none of the two youngsters can understand).

Twenty year-old Anantha despises his reflection these days-- he cannot bring himself to look at the bear-like caricature staring back at him every time he goes to bathe at the waterfall-- for the last two days he has been keeping his mask on even during bathing.

Destiny, however, has different plans in store, he realises today, as he watches the mask fall off during the bath.

In a last, desperate, reckless attempt to retrieve the mask, he stretches out his hand a bit too far, his foot losing the grip on the rock underneath it.

He isn't afraid of death-- no, NEVER-- but this hardly looks like a good way to die.


End file.
